1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for heating ammunition casings to the point where the volatility of the propellant and primer associated therewith is destroyed in the event these components become inadvertently commingled with spent ammunition casings.
More specifically, the present invention relates generally to mobile or stationary apparatuses incorporating a heat source to raise the internal temperature of a heating chamber to render the propellant and primer of small arms ammunition inert.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention utilizes a heating chamber or vessel having a volume greater than the area of the so as to minimize the possibility of constraining an ammunition casing or placing it under pressure and thereby avoid a high velocity disassociation of the various components of small arms ammunition.